yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakita Lynn
First Name Nakita Last Name Lynn IMVU Name Azrinth Nicknames Kitty or Lynn Age July 5th - 18 years of age. Gender Female Height 5'8" Weight 137 lbs. Blood type RH Negative Behaviour/Personality Nakita is a 18 year old anti-social girl. She's shy and a bit awkward, hates overly hype people, and can actually be quite fun to talk to when you get to know her. Also, she's very smart and intelligent causing her to be a smart ass at times. She keeps up a GPA of 4.0 and is a straight A student with little effort for she has an amazing memory. She doesn't do well in groups or with others unless already friends with them and as said before she's anti-social so Nakita sticks to herself most of the time. When not in class she's usually in the art room, creating a new piece for everyone to admire, but doing it anonymously. Most of the time no one knows it's her creating these works. If she's not creating beautiful art she's at home drinking pop and reading a book with her headphones in. Apperance Nakito.png Nakita.png Nakita Lynn.jpg Nakita has long brown hair, sometimes having a red tint when the light shines down upon it just right. Her bangs are a bit pointed over her forehead. She has blue/purple eyes and somewhat pale skin. Her wardrobe consists of many things when out of school, but while in school she usually wears a white button up shirt, a red tie, black shorts with a white belt, black stockings beneath her shorts, and black ankle boots. Most of the time she keeps a tanish colored coat on but where it's so large on her it hangs off her shoulders most of the time because she doesn't feel like fixing it. Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. Clan & Rank N/A High school grade Senior What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single. Occupation Works at the local art museum as a volunteer. Fighting Style Base Style: '''N/A '''Flow of battle: '''N/A '''Weapon of Choice Where she's not much of a fighter more than likely just her fists or anything available to protect herself with at the time being. Allies/Enemies N/A Background Nakita has had a rough life, bouncing from foster home to foster home since she was born. Her mother died during her birth and father was untraceable. Going through so much has made her the type of girl to want to be left alone. No shock since she feels alone 24/7. She's never been a fighter, known not to make many or any friends, and has always been a shy, well behaved child as she got older. Even when she was little she was quiet. Growing up she's had a gift for the arts. Painting/Drawing, sculpting, music, etc. She's always been an artistic person. It's the only way she can express herself. Drawing/painting various things, writing songs, and more. Most of her foster parents have been supporting. Especially where she was so shy and anti-social no one wanted to adopt her. By the age of 7 adoption was definately out of the question where everyone wanted the babies. Now that she's 18 and out of foster care, living on her own from the income she gets from her mother's death, she lives in District 2 and continues an education at the local High School as a Senior. She's actually your average teenage girl if you actually get to know her, although she's still quiet. PeakHuman System * Maximum Brain Capacity * Peak Human Intelligence Roleplay Selection N/A APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun